This invention relates to an active matrix liquid crystal display unit for displaying data, such as letters, characters, and diagrams, in response to a control signal.
A conventional active matrix liquid crystal display unit includes a liquid crystal panel having a matrix of thin-film transistors. Each of the thin-film transistors has a gate and a drain. Gate buses are connected to the gates of the thin-film transistors. Drain buses are connected to the drains of the thin-film transistors. A gate driver is connected to the gate buses for supplying electric power cyclically to the gate buses. A drain driver is connected to the drain buses and is supplied with the control signal to supply drain buses simultaneously with an alternating voltage signal having a period which is equal to two cycles during which the gate driver twice supplies the electric power twice cyclically to the gate buses.
As will later be described more in detail, the conventional active matrix liquid crystal display unit is defective in that a scene is displayed by the display unit unavoidably with flicker and cross talk.